platyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong
Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Kids' WB, Teletoon, TG4, and Toowong 'Shows' *Wonder Pets (Wonder mascotas) *Lazy Town (Lazy Town) *Boohbah (Boohbah) *Count Duckula (Count Duckula) *Wallace and Gromit (Wallace y Gromit) *Kissyfur (Kissyfur) *Corneil and Bernie (Corneil y Bernie) *The Weekenders (El club de fin de semana) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Brandy and Mr.Whiskers (Brandy y Mr.Whiskers) *Martin Mystery (Martin Mystery) *World of Quest (Mundial de las Misiones) *Teen Titans (teen Titans) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Rocko's Modern Life (La vida moderna de Rocko) *Mummies Alive! (Viva Momias) *The Batman (El Batman) *Recess (current on Disney Channel) *Krypto the Superdog (Krypto el perro estupendo) *The Angry Beavers (Los castores enojados) *Goof Troop (Goofy y Max) *Marble Patrol (Patrulla de Márbelo) *El Chavo Animado *Toad Patrol (Patrulla de Sapitos) *Dumb and Dumber *Zoids *Cyborg 009 *Megaman NT Warrior *Astro Boy *Growing Up Creepie *Monster Allergy *Maya and Miguel (Maya y Miguel) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pet Alien *Disney's Doug *Teacher's Pet *Quack Pack (current on Disney Channel) *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (Ed Edd y Eddy) *Da Boom Crew *The Cramp Twins (Los Terribles Gemelos Cramp) *Generation O! (Los generacion O!) *Franklin (current on Nickelodeon) 'Boom! Boom! Boom! Teen' *Digimon Data Squad *Zoids *Cyborg 009 *Megaman NT Warrior *Astro Boy *Da Boom Crew *He-Man (2002) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Oggy y las Cucarachas) *Total Drama Island *Ōban Star-Racers *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *RollBots *Skunk Fu! 'Clubhouse TV' *Earthworm Jim *GogoRiki *My Big Big Friend *Dennis the Menace *Rupert the Bear *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *The Replacements *Will and Dewitt *The Doodlebops *Chloe's Closet *Franny's Feet *Curious George 'Italic' *''Wonder Pets'' (Wonder mascotas) *''Lazy Town'' (Lazy Town) *''Boohbah'' (Boohbah) *''Count Duckula'' (Count Duckula) *''Wallace and Gromit'' (Wallace y Gromit) *''Kissyfur'' (Kissyfur) *''Corneil and Bernie'' (Corneil y Bernie) *''The Weekenders'' (El club de fin de semana) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *''Brandy and Mr.Whiskers'' (Brandy y Mr.Whiskers) *''Martin Mystery'' (Martin Mystery) *''World of Quest'' (Mundial de las Misiones) *''Teen Titans'' (teen Titans) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (La vida moderna de Rocko) *''Mummies Alive!'' (Viva Momias) *''The Batman'' (El Batman) *''Recess'' (current on Disney Channel) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (Krypto el perro estupendo) *''The Angry Beavers'' (Los castores enojados) *''Goof Troop'' (Goofy y Max) *''Marble Patrol'' (Patrulla de Márbelo) *''El Chavo Animado'' *''Toad Patrol'' (Patrulla de Sapitos) *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Zoids'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Megaman NT Warrior'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Maya and Miguel'' (Maya y Miguel) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Quack Pack'' (current on Disney Channel) *''Ed, Edd, n Eddy'' (Ed Edd y Eddy) *''Da Boom Crew'' *''The Cramp Twins'' (Los Terribles Gemelos Cramp) *''Generation O!'' (Los generacion O!) *''Franklin'' (current on Nickelodeon) 'Boom! Boom! Boom! Teen' *''Digimon Data Squad'' *''Zoids'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Megaman NT Warrior'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''He-Man (2002)'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (Oggy y las Cucarachas) *''Total Drama Island'' *''Ōban Star-Racers'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''RollBots'' *''Skunk Fu!'' 'Clubhouse TV' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''GogoRiki'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Rupert the Bear'' *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' *''The Replacements'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''The Doodlebops'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Curious George''